Wishing
by 815
Summary: She's standing there as she watches her home being brought back to life. And she's standing there as he's leaving too. — Kairi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb._

_

* * *

_

Kairi stands there in the midst of it all.

She's glad, she's astonished, but most of all, she's perplexed.

It was strange. She was somewhere else for a moment, and now she's here in the next. She was alone on a slab of concrete floating alone. The sky was pitch black. She didn't know if there was something else on the other side of where she was. She couldn't see anything. That much was true. She began to look around frantically, hitting a conclusion: Was this the world of the Heartless…? Where was she, really?

But then she sees something fall. A flash of light against the black sky. Even if it was just a small flash of light, she feels her heart get a little lighter. There was light and the world of the Heartless is dark. Or so she always thought. But it was a sign. A sign of something, though she didn't know what the sign really was.

And then a tree grows to one side of her. She turns around and she sees the pier on the beach sprout up. Then secret place with the waterfall, the old shack, everything - growing up from the ground at a fast rate. She stares in awe as the trees that had seemed so old now grow in just a split before her eyes. They grew so quickly as if a hand was sweeping over them - like a magician sweeping over his deck of cards before he begins the trick.

She wanted to pinch herself. The trees… Destiny Island… It's coming back. It's growing. And she's standing there on the shore, expecting the water to rise up soon. She bends down and scoops a handful of sand and strokes it. It feels real. This is real.

Home is a funny thing. There are moments in your life when you just want to leave it and be free. But when you do, you realize that you miss it much more than you ever thought possible. You miss people who grew in it and you miss seeing the memories. They're tied down at that place and you lose a little bit when you leave.

But when you come back home, it feels as if nothing has changed at all. And that's surprisingly comforting to you.

She looked up at the sky and saw more light… She squints her eyes at the object and then her eyes widen in realization. Light? No - stars falling from the sky. Kairi puts her palms out lightly as if expecting to catch one in the end. But what she hears next distracts her from doing so.

"Kairi!" She turned to the source of the voice and her eyes widen. It's…

"Sora!" She jogs lightly to the edge of the shore, but doesn't go farther out than the sand. She sees her childhood friend run over to her and she waves. But she jerks forward as she feels the ground move beneath her.

* * *

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last._

_

* * *

_

Sora catches her hand and holds it tightly. He speaks fast, getting straight to the point. "Kairi," he began. "Remember what you said before?" She nodded her head once and she holds his hand too. Seeing this, he continues, holding her hand tighter. "I'm always with you too… I'll come back to you - I promise." Something wasn't right, she knows. The ground jerks again, and Kairi has a feeling - a feeling that they weren't going to see each other so often anymore like she thought they would.

But she swallows this thought up and nods her head again with a smile. "I know you will." They both let go of each other's hands and she sees him floating away. Like on a ship that drifted out to sea by accident. She frowned at the simile that came to her mind. Would he ever drift back?

The stars are still falling though, and she looks up. _There are so many…_ she thinks. _So many stars decorating the sky._ She thinks this and then she remembers: If you wish on a falling star, you'll get it granted.

She peers back into the light at the horizon and smiles when she sees Sora's figure still there. But she knows, deep inside, that it will be gone soon.

There are so many stars with so many wishes to be tied onto them. But…

Sora is gone now, but Kairi is still smiling even when she can't see him right in front of her.

If you wish on a falling star, you'll get it granted. There are so many stars with so many wishes tied onto them. But…

She only has one wish anyway.

* * *

_And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong._

_

* * *

_

**A/N. **… Don't know what this is, really. Written on a whim. Ah well. Anyways - there you go, Pallavi. Your Kingdom Hearts story.

The poem used is entitled "A Special World." The author is unknown to me.


End file.
